supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Tablet (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Demon Tablet is one of the Word of God, created by the scribes, Metatron and Sandalphon. The Demon Tablet was lost during the First Demon Incursion and hidden in some unknown location. It was discovered by Barbatos and he knows how to acces it's powers due of managing to capture a prophet to translate it for him before the Archangel can get to them. Biography When Metatron ran away from heaven and taking all the tablets with him, he lost the demon tablet during the First Demon Incursion and it was left untouched for a thousand of years until one day, the White-Eyed/Duke, Barbatos stumbled upon it and tracked down a current prophet. He captured that prophet and concealed both of their presence from the Archangel tethered to the prophet. He force the prophet to translate every encrypted knowledge it contained and after a few days, Barbatos learned every secret the demon tablet contained and learned how to use it's powers. Barbatos hide it somewhere on earth after not having any use of it. In the present time, the King of Hell Crowley found it from Barbatos's hiding spot and attempted to abduct Kevin so that he may learn of the knowledge and power it contained, but he was unable to go anywhere near the young prophet due of Gadreel tethered to him. When Crowley recruited all of the Greater Demons, with Barbatos included, he presented the Word of God to them and Barbatos surprised and angry takes it back as he revealed to the crossroad demon that he hide it at it's last location and tells every demon he already knows it's secrets. Barbatos informs them that the tablet can grant ones powers to a high degree and that it will help them stand a chance against Cassandra. When they learned of Malik of having survived the last time they fought, they all went after the First Cambion and Barbatos powered himself up with the tablet and used it to overwhelm Malik. Barbatos then used it to fight against Cassandra when she arrive to assist her father and the other Higher Angels and he was overwhelmed and Cassandra took the tablet away from his possession. Powers and Abilities The Demon Tablet contains many powerful magic/spells at a Primordial level, they also can grant a demon, that is respective to the demon tablet immense power and immunity to certain weaknesses demons would most be vulnerable to. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Depending on how powerful the individual is, for a regular demon, they'd be stronger than a Higher Angel Watcher, but weaker than a Full Level Seraphim. For the likes of a White-Eyed/Duke such as Barbatos, it augmented his powers to that of an Archangel Level Entity. ** High Tier Demonic Powers: The Demon Tablet will augment any demon's powers and abilities to a higher degree. For Barbatos, his powers grew exponentially to the point where he was capable of overwhelming Malik, the strongest Cambion to exist and Barbatos's power was on the level of an Archangel. ** Healing/Purification: When the demon is connected to the Word of God, they can heal faster than their usual rate and any mental control influencing them is canceled out. Another power is that it can even purify a demon's essence and return it back into being a human soul if that's what they wish to use the tablet for. ** Immunity: When a demon is powered by their own respective tablet, any demon is immune to holy water, salt, iron, Palo Santo, Devil's Traps, Demon-Killing Knife, exorcism, and possibly a Demon Blade. Barbatos's immunity was strengthen then it already was. * Nigh-Omniscience: The tablet contains vast knowledge of everything there is to know about the demon race, the universe, traveling into alternate realities, and making primordial level magic/spells. Barbatos learned secrets about Hell that not even he or any other demon knew about. ** Spell Casting: With the granted knowledge, any demon can cast primordial level magic/spells that can prove lethal to any entity such as binding, killing, or traveling to other alternate realities. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Objects Category:Powerful Objects Category:Spells and Objects Category:Spells & Rituals